


Rise of The Great Beast

by Dungeontv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dungeontv/pseuds/Dungeontv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best Yu-Gi-Oh duelists' encounter with Dartz' Leviathan doesn't quite go as expected, especially for a certain company owner named Seto Kaiba. To put it bluntly, he gets violated by the additional tag I've added. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise of The Great Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on episode 183 of Yu-Gi-Oh, where there was an... Interesting moment between our three main characters and the 'Great Leviathan'. Here's exactly what I would've liked to have happened following that.
> 
> I tried to keep everyone as in character as possible according to the 4kids dub of the series, mostly for comedic effect. That includes the dialog, which is why some of our characters' curses are a bit overly child-friendly.

"I'm not giving in without a fight!"

Were the brave words from our brunet hero, or as 4kids would argue, 'anti-hero' before he found himself half-smothered in what appeared to be some sort of... Well, goo, from Dartz' supposed 'Great Leviathan'. Scowling at his dark grey liquid-esque captor, as if only his cross gaze could force it to release him, he struggled violently to free himself - merely giving the dragon's odd body outer layer a stronger grip on his lithe form.

The company-owner's two companions followed his motions, desperately trying to escape the creator's clutches, albeit the blonde one less gracefully. However, it seemed, the more they fought the essence around them, the greater they were trapped in its grasp.

"We need to get out of here!" Yelled Yami, in his usual hyper-masculine voice, panting at the intense effort he was physically exerting.

"Nyeh... Just gotta - nyeh - get myself outaa' this... Thing!" Managed Joey in between his odd Brooklyn verbal tic, though he was was quite clearly unsuccessful in his stated task.

Seto could feel the little freedom he had in his body slipping, as the dragon's outer-layer's 'limbs' wrapped themselves around his thin legs, preventing a great deal of his mobility. That was bad enough but, very unfortunately for the CEO, it was not the... Ahem, only motion the gender-uncertain psychotic mastermind's pet was bringing forth.

It was light at first but that didn't last. Something was brushing against this clothed lower regions, so roughly now he couldn't pretend it was an accident. The movements were deliberate, precise, right where he'd feel the most from them.

"Ugh, what on Earth...?" He questioned through his own short, breathy moans, which were slowly getting harder and harder to hide from the other two; much like the place between his legs from the treatment.

At first preoccupied with their own trifles, the two soon turned to stare at him. "Kaiba, is everything okay?" Asked Yami, worried his friend - though Kaiba would more accurately sum up their relationship as that of rivalry - was actually being harmed by the beast.

"Dartz, you sick slimeball!" The teenager hissed, quite obviously flustered from the redness spreading like wildfire across his cheeks. "Stop this right n-!" 

Kaiba cut off. He was aware of his belt being undone and the - in reality quite smooth and soft - monster's essentially-tentacles against his bare skin. A sharp intake of air was all he could muster as the man felt another one press against the back of his lower area, where his-... _Oh no. Oh. God. NO._ Screamed his mental thoughts, feeling even more ashamed by the fact his body seemed to be responding positively, the tall male's member erect and no longer constricted by his pants.

"Kaiba!? Come on, rich boy, it's not that bad!" The lower-class duelist tried to reassure him, incorrectly assuming he was overreacting about being hurt by their enemy's summoned existence.

"Ahh.. Don't... Patronize me, Wheeler!" Snapped the duel-monster's-champion billionaire, striving to retain what little dignity he had from the ordeal.

Despite his most substantial struggles, they were quite evidently failing, and with the mythical animal's next shift, he was rather literally screwed. With very little warning, its presence against his - erm - entrance turned into one inside it. Unable to force it back any longer, a shocked cry broke free of his throat, and he visibly winced in reaction.

"Kaiba!" The Egyptian one exclaimed, frowning in increased worry, until it slowly dawned on him why exactly he was making the sounds he was. And why those moans of... Pain, as has originally thought, may have not been that at all. His memories as a Pharaoh may have been majorly lost but there were a few things even he was not completely ignorant of.

"Yugi...! He's... That hologram is..." As much as he hated to admit it, this visual-magic-trick definitely did seem overly real. It was... Oh dear lord Rah, it was _moving_ now.

For a blessed fraction of a second, the leader of K.C. genuinely thought the Leviathan was done, as its (unluckily for him) fairly-large extension withdrew from him. That was, however, right before thrusting right back in again and - this time - hitting his most sensitive area. It hurt but, dare he acknowledge, by Slifer the Sky Dragon himself it felt damn good. Not to mention the other, which had formerly pulled down his pants, was surrounding his erection and pleasuring it with soft, sensational, pumps.

For once in his life, the millennium spirit truly didn't know what to say. The tricoloured teen, himself, could feel the liquid against his body but not in _that_ way. "You... You need to fight against it, Kaiba! Focus on the light in your heart, banish the darkness!"

...What? What in the bloody dueling Earth of all things heart-of-the-cards holy, was his rival going on about? Here he was, absolutely defiled thanks to this raving lunatic, unable to do a thing against its sexual advances, and Yugi... Yugi was telling him to push off his 'darkness'? What did that even mean!?

"D... Don't give me that... Ahh... Nonsense!" Seto in vain pursued the logical argument, as he always did, though right now the situation was absolutely dire. "You can give me another.. Ugh.. One of your friendship speeches later! I don't have time for this right now!"

The teen was right on the mark too, time was something he most surely did _not_ have. He tried to grip onto the 'virtual' existence, have some control over himself, but his fingers merely sank into the slime. Kaiba was reaching his limit, he knew he was, the beast's limb was plunging back and forth now - picking up the pace with each one, in a sound rhythm - forcing him to let gratified moans, their volume increasing exponentially. His breathing was heavy and all the previous discomfort had transformed into pure, intense pleasure.

The two others by his side just stared, the shorter one in horror, whilst Joey's expression was just utterly dumbfounded. The stuck-up billionaire never reacted this strongly to anything, what could Dartz' creation have done to him? It couldn't have been that awful.

Their eyes burned holes into his side; the man was never fond of being scruitinsed, but even his distaste of such things could not withstand the double, simultaneous feeling of two of his most responsive places being so unceremoniously toyed with like this. Just as he was absolutely unable to hold back his release any longer, two more rubber-looking portions that were initially just holding his legs in place, spread them apart. Granting the one within him extra access, allowing it to enter as deeply as it wished, and giving anyone else who happened to be conscious inside the creature a very nice view. With a final shove and jerk from the two offending tentacles, he caved in and orgasmed, vision impaired momentarily by the sexually-induced haze fogging up his mental processing.

"..." Seto paused and gathered his bearings, liberating a deep sigh from his lungs, breathing steadily evening. Pointedly glowering at the other duelists, who hadn't gone through anything like his torturous experience, he ripped their attention from him and focused it towards their current predicament. "What are you looking at, mutt?" Especially irritated by Joey's stupefied stare, he then focused his vision on Yami, willing the shorter male to save them from this disaster with just his viciously enraged eyes.

It wasn't long afterwards they continued to sink lower, both the duel-disk creator and Joey, and eventually fall to their doom within the massive encasement of Leviathan. The CEO would've been able to gain a footing like the Pharoh had done with his arm, if he hadn't also needed to pull up his goddamn trousers afterwards.

And so Yami uses his Gary-sue powers to finally summon the God cards, etc. etc. The end. 


End file.
